Must Run in the Family
by Angelslasttear
Summary: Seles engages in a romantic relationship with her guard, filled with presents and adoration. It's not taking advantage, honest! SelesxGenericGuard#1 OneShot.


**A/N- Rofl. Because I was dared to. hey this is my first ToS fic. I'm so happy.**

**I DO NOT OWN ToS**

_**

* * *

**_

Runs in the Family

It wasn't as if Seles was doing anything wrong, no, of course not. It had simply been so lonely, and she could not resist her urges. Yes, she was in love. That was certainly it. It was such a hard think to ignore. His broad shoulders, and handsome appeal, what girl wouldn't give into such a man?

Oh how she yearned that he would be there forever as he kissed her gently, and pulled his arms around her ever so tightly.

_There is nothing wrong ._She smiled as she repeated the thoughts over and over. It wasn't like she was a nun or anything, and still, who could blame her? Who could blame her? Okay, so maybe it may have been just a little wrong to not know his name. Or the fact of her elven blood, or the fact Zelos was coming to visit soon, or even the fact that she had now broken her vow of chastity over fifteen times within the past two weeks. But overall, she saw little problems. After all, sheltered as she was, she had a logical excuse. So maybe he had stilted speech, minimum smarts, and a much diminished vocabulary. He was still nice to look at.

Since the shift tended to change, he would often leave and come back later, and during this time she always got him to bring her things. He would bring her anything, and _everything _she may have asked for, from expensive jewelry, to things as retarded as a book on how to sell jewelry for profit. She wasn't using him of course, but still. It was a rather fun perk. Well…a _really_ fun perk of sorts, to be honest. It made most of it worth it but still…it doesn't qualify as using does it? Seles was smart enough to tell herself "No, this is not using someone."

However, today was a good point of bargain. It was a good half hour before the guards changed shifts, and he offered to get her another present for the next day. She paused, and since it had been a good bit, she decided to think a little larger than usual.

"I want a big mansion on an island just off Altamira that I can sneak away too when I want!"

He paused a moment, and twitched. "….is….um….that all?"

"Oh, and five butlers, but all of them bunny girls!"

"..okay?"

"and a personal bar that makes exotic drinks!"

"…..oka.."

"AND A TOBLERONE."

He had no desire to say much else in response, lest she come up with more grand ideas that cost a fortune. She smiled and looked up at him with such adorable eyes and muttered sweetly.

"Could you do that for me?" She added as if whimpering.

He coughed. Certainly it was a "maybe". But he didn't want to offend her. This could lower his chances for another home run. He paused a few more moments, then simply replied.

"For you I could give the world."

"Aww how sweet!"

_Haha, you pulled it off. _He thought. _Now how can you keep it pulled off…?_

-

The next few hours were spent on making out, and more requests. Everything was right and exactly the way it was supposed to be. He slowly slipped himself out of his armor, and held her by the waist as he kissed her passionately. His hand moved downwards and—

"...I'm interrupting?" A voice rang out. They both froze in the act, and separated, realizing someone had come in. Possibly the worst person, by their understanding, as the red-headed man waved over, with a look of displeasure covering his face. "Hi there."

Seles's love interest looked if he were about to have a heart attack. He took a full ten minutes to recover before Zelos spoke again. Seles remained silent.

"You know, the great Zelos has a lot of patience…" He began; his aggravation quite clear, as his head was moved to the ground as if averting his eyes from the atrocity. "But not so much for anyone who goes around _sleeping_ with his _sister_."

The man stood up, but was silenced before he could speak.

"Out." Zelos spat. "Now."

"Like you've got room to tal-"

"Did I ask you your opinion?" He replied before he finished yet again. "Scram."

There was a moment of silence until they heard the door close. Zelos exchanged looks with seles for a moment. He nodded and then she nodded in reply. Then Zelos gave nothing but a smile.

"Did you mention the bunny girls?"

"Yep."

"That's my girl."

It must have run in the family.

* * *

**A/N- SelexGenericGuard#1 is totally my OTP.**


End file.
